Missing
by Thihiyas Kim
Summary: Dia dan perasaannya hanya pajangan, karena gadis itu lebih memilih Kim Taehyung yang selalu menyakitinya. Lalu, ada yang hilang dari hidupnya. BTS, Straight, Oneshoot.


_**MISSING**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Nam Ji Ah (OC)**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **Romance, Sad**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Ide cerita diambil dari MV Teen Top – Missing, dengan banyak perubahan seperlunya berdasarkan ide saya sendiri. Casts milik Bangtan, Bighit, dan Army.**_

 _ **A/N : In The Middle of Working on The Other Side Of The Door Kkkk, Published Soon. Please Enjoy This As Your Heart Meal Too. Karena ini Oneshoot dan kurang dari 2k, ceritanya sengaja dibuat sangat sederhana. Boleh dibaca sambil dengerin House Of Cards Full Length Edition.**_

 _ **Happy Reading #HearteuSign**_

.

.

.

.

Sebelum kenal Kim Taehyung, gadis itu adalah sinar matahari.

Nam Ji Ah.

Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah merasa ada kabut atau mendung, bahkan pada saat situasi itu benar-benar terjadi di hari-harinya. Karena Nam Ji Ah hanya perlu tersenyum, lalu dia jadi sinar matahari untuknya.

Hari ini hujan turun dengan lebat.

Sudah sejam sejak Jungkook terjebak di _Felipe's_ , sebuah _coffee_ _shop_ langganan dekat rumahnya yang sering dia kunjungi. Rutinitas hari minggu yang biasa. Bersepeda pagi-pagi sekali di taman dekat sungai Han, lalu mampir di perjalanan pulangnya untuk membeli segelas _Cinnamon_ _Latte_.

Jungkook tidak minum kopi karena dia sangat peduli soal kesehatan, tapi segelas pahit manis yang masih panas itu adalah pesanan _Noona_ nya yang begadang karena harus menyelesaikan deadline lanjutan cerita webtoon yang dia kerjakan, dan gadis dua puluh enam tahun itu butuh sedikit kafein untuk menopang matanya sampai pukul sembilan.

Tapi sekarang Jungkook malah harus duduk sabar menatap keluar jendela, dengan segelas kopi yang sudah mulai dingin di atas meja dan bayangan kekesalan Jeon Junghee atas keterlambatannya yang menunggu di depan. Biar saja. Jungkook lebih pilih diomeli dibandingkan harus jatuh sakit karena nekat menerobos hujan. Dia sudah kelas tiga SMA, dan dia harus mengikuti setiap kegiatan pembelajaran gila-gilaan yang sudah biasa menjelang ujian kelulusan nanti.

Jungkook mendesah pelan.

Kapan hujannya akan berhenti? Dia tidak suka merasa gelisah karena menunggu saat itu.

Tatapan Jungkook kemudian tertuju pada sepedanya yang terparkir di depan pagar kafe dan basah kuyup. Sebuah sepeda lipat, warnanya merah dan hitam. Jungkook memilikinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu, tapi kondisinya masih bagus dan mengkilap seperti baru. Nam Ji Ah juga punya satu, warnanya merah muda dan ada keranjangnya. _City bike_.

Selama libur musim panas mereka sering bersepeda di jalur sepanjang tepi sungai Han, menghitung camar, mengerjakan PR—kebanyakan tugas jangka panjang lab Ji Ah di kampus dan Jungkook membantunya menggambar, lalu tahu-tahu matahari sudah terbenam saja sedangkan Ji Ah kemudian masih asyik tertidur di bawah pepohonan yang rimbun.

Kemarin sore, Jungkook melihat gadis itu naik motor bersama Kim Taehyung dan anggota gengnya di bawah jembatan sungai Han. Berputar-putar sambil menyalakan gas tinggi-tinggi hingga motor-motor mereka meraung menyakitkan, lalu Ji Ah akan menjerit senang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya sebelum memeluk pinggang Kim Taehyung erat-erat.

Nam Ji Ah sudah tidak memakai sepedanya lagi dan jadi gadis manis dengan rok dan sandal jepit seperti yang Jungkook ingat. Kausnya tanpa lengan, dan celana jinsnya robek-robek. Rambut cokelat panjangnya yang halus, sudah dipotong sebahu dan warnanya sudah berubah jadi merah gelap.

Saat itu, Jungkook segera membuang muka dan berlalu dengan sepedanya seperti daun yang pasrah ditiup jatuh oleh angin, karena walaupun dia marah dan terluka, dia sudah kehilangan mataharinya. Dia sendirian, patah hati, gelap dan layu.

Apa hebatnya Kim Taehyung itu? Dia tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, suka merokok, badannya penuh tato, dan dia juga suka memukuli orang-orang tanpa sebab. Kenapa Nam Ji Ah bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seburuk itu?

" _Aku menyukaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Saaaaangat menyukaimu."_

Kenapa berubah?

Kenapa harus pergi?

Drrrt… Drrrrtt…

Lamunan Jungkook buyar. Dia mendesah pelan saat mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, dan matanya dengan teliti membaca pesan singkat yang baru masuk itu.

 _ **Jungkook-ah, kau dimana sekarang? Aku membutuhkanmu**_.

Drrrt… Drrrrtt…

Belum sampai dua detik, pesan berikutnya menyusul masuk.

 _ **Aku tertidur di dalam bathub. Badanku sakit semua, dan aku ingin keluar**_.

Drrrt… drrrtt…

 _ **Aku bertengkar dengan Taehyung semalam. Dia memukuliku lagi**_.

Kali ini Jungkook menghela napas berat, memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan sepedanya.

Hujannya semakin deras.

Kenapa Nam Ji Ah bahkan sampai mau bertahan disana?

Nam Ji Ah pernah meneleponnya pada satu tengah malam di musim gugur yang dingin, suaranya serak dan bergetar. Gadis itu hanya mengatakan _halo_ , tapi Jungkook seperti sudah tahu keseluruhan ceritanya dengan baik. Tanpa berpikir panjang—tanpa ingat untuk memakai jaket dan alas kaki—Jungkook segera berlari ke apartemen kecil Ji Ah.

Pintu apartemen Ji Ah terkunci, dan suara jeritan histeris saling menyusul dengan suara barang-barang yang dibanting hancur ke lantai. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana rasa panik itu membesar sampai nyaris meledakkan dadanya sendiri, dan membuatnya cukup berani untuk mendobrak masuk.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Kenapa tidak lapor polisi, Noona?" Tanya Jeon Jungkook pelan.**_

 _ **Matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca.**_

 _ **Di dalam bathub, Nam Ji Ah duduk basah kuyup dengan kemeja dan celana pendeknya dalam diam, membiarkan Jungkook berlutut di sisi luar dan mengguyurinya lembut dengan air hangat dari selang yang berada di dekat bathub.**_

 _ **Dia baru sadar, kalau hidupnya terlalu menyedihkan sampai butuh orang lain untuk membersihkan darah dan mengobati luka-lukanya.**_

 _ **Kalau tidak ada Jeon Jungkook, bagaimana Ji Ah bisa melewati ini?**_

" _ **Dia pacarku, Jungkook-ah." Air mata Ji Ah menetes lagi saat dia bicara dengan suaranya yang serak. "Aku mau lapor apa?"**_

" _ **Lalu, dia tidak boleh jadi penjahat?!"**_

 _ **Nam Ji Ah tidak menanggapi.**_

 _ **Air mata Jungkook ikut jatuh juga.**_

 _ **Itu yang tidak pernah bisa Jungkook pahami dari Nam Ji Ah, ataupun dari orang lain. Kenapa jatuh cinta menghalangi seseorang untuk melihat sesuatu dengan cara yang benar? Yang berdasarkan kenyataan. Dan, lebih penting lagi, kenapa Nam Ji Ah tidak bisa mendengarkannya? Dia tidak akan baik-baik saja dengan semua siksaan dari Taehyung, dan dia harus menyadari hal itu.**_

 _ **Jungkook tidak mau melindungi Nam Ji Ah, kalau itu hanya sekedar untuk ada di setiap rasa sakitnya saja. Tapi, Jungkook tidak bisa melakukan itu, kalau Ji Ah sendiri tidak mau untuk dia lindungi.**_

 _ **Mana yang lebih sakit sekarang?**_

 _ **Perasaannya yang dipatah dua oleh Ji Ah, atau oleh berubahnya gadis itu menjadi kegelapan?**_

 _ **Jungkook melepaskan selangnya di lantai, dan membelakangi Ji Ah duduk bersandar ke sisi bathub. Kepalanya terkulai, karena dia mulai benar-benar menangis sekarang.**_

" _ **Noona…tidak akan meninggalkannya?"**_

 _ **Ji Ah ingin menatap ke dalam mata Jungkook, tapi apa yang mau dia cari disana? "Aku mencintai Kim Taehyung."**_

 _ **Ah…**_

 _ **Jungkook sudah pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya, dan efek menyakitkannya masih tetap sama. Hanya saja, mendengarnya malam ini membuat perbedaan untuk Jungkook. Seperti sugesti untuk kesadarannya, dan itu perih.**_

 _ **Bahwa, dia sudah harus berhenti berusaha terlalu keras.**_

" _ **Bagaimana kalau aku yang pergi?" Jungkook meringis, saat memaksakan diri untuk mengatakannya.**_

" _ **T-Tidak…" Ji Ah menggeleng cepat, sementara tangannya mencengkeram lengan kemeja Jungkook kuat-kuat, membuat laki-laki itu bisa merasakan kepanikannya yang besar. Pelupuk matanya segera basah tergenang lagi, membuat pandangannya jadi mengabur. "Jangan pergi. Kumohon. Tidak… Jangan kemana-mana. Tidak boleh kemana-mana… Hiks…"**_

" _ **Aku juga tidak bisa terus tinggal, Noona." Jungkook memijat keningnya sendiri, sementara wajahnya terus basah oleh kesedihan.**_

" _ **Aku bilang jangan pergi!"**_

" _ **Noona tidak boleh egois…"**_

" _ **Bagaimana kau bisa, hiks, melakukan ini? Kau jahat, Jungkook-ah… Hiks… Kau pernah berjanji akan selalu ada kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu! Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku selalu membutuhkanmu…"**_

 _ **Jungkook menggeleng lemah, melepaskan tangan Ji Ah darinya tanpa menatap gadis itu.**_

" _ **Noona lebih butuh Kim Taehyung…"**_

" _ **T-Tidak! Tidak! Jangan begini, Jeon Jungkook… Kumohon… Hiks… Kau tidak boleh menyakitiku seperti ini…"**_

 _ **Jungkook menggeleng lagi, mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan berbalik untuk memeluk Ji Ah seerat mungkin, mengingat segala hal tentang gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum dia akhirnya berdiri.**_

" _ **Kau mau kemana? Jawab aku… Kau mau kemana?!"**_

" _ **Aku…" Jungkook menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak akan pernah datang lagi, Noona."**_

" _ **Tidak boleh… Jeon Jungkook! Jangan…"**_

 _ **Tapi, Jungkook tetap menyeret kedua kakinya untuk pergi sambil menginjak-injak hatinya sendiri, dan suara erangan marah bercampur sedih Nam Ji Ah adalah suara terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum menutup pintu. Suara yang sudah pasti akan terus menghantuinya setiap malam.**_

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengaburkan ingatannya sendiri, untuk kembali memperhatikan ponselnya. Membaca ulang pesan-pesan yang Nam Ji Ah kirimkan, seperti banyak pesan yang juga gadis itu selalu kirimkan kemarin, dua hari yang lalu, tiga hari yang lalu, seminggu yang lalu, setiap saat. Ji Ah tidak peduli kalau Jungkook masih sedang berusaha melupakannya, dia tetap akan menghubungi Jungkook.

Egonya selalu lebih penting.

Sekarang Nam Ji Ah memang masih membutuhkannya. Jungkook tahu itu.

Tapi, sama seperti _city bike_ yang sudah lama tidak Ji Ah gunakan, perasaannya—dengan segenap kepedulian untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu—sama sudah lama terlupakan dan tidak berguna, tidak lebih baik dari sebuah pajangan trofi di dalam lemari pintu kaca. Karena Ji Ah hanya tahu hanya Jungkook yang selalu ada untuk membantunya bangkit lagi.

Jungkook menghela napas berat sekali lagi, kembali memperhatikan curah hujan yang masih jatuh deras di luar kafe.

Setelah kenal Kim Taehyung, Nam Ji Ah memberinya banyak sekali hujan deras dan angin dingin. Bahkan ketika matahari sedang bersinar terik membakar kulitnya, Jungkook masih merasa ada kabut gelap yang mengelilinginya kemanapun dia pergi.

Drrrrt… Drrrrrt…

Kali ini, ponsel Jungkook bergetar oleh sebuah panggilan masuk.

 **Nam Ji Ah**.

Mungkin, tidak apa-apa kalau memiliki sebuah perubahan besar.

Tidak apa-apa, kalau dia punya sedikit kegelapan untuk hidupnya.

Dia juga butuh untuk belajar tersenyum saat hujan menjebaknya seperti sekarang, bukan?

Jungkook memutuskan untuk meneguk habis kopi dingin milik kakaknya—dia bisa memesan satu lagi yang baru saat mau pulang nanti, sebelum menggeser ikon tombol merah pada layar dengan penuh kemantapan.

Dia tidak akan pernah datang.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
